My time
by Deby's
Summary: Tú serás grande, Tom. Lograrás lo que nadie ha logrado... nadie olvidará tu nombre... nunca... El Dark Lord se halla sobre un edificio mientras la lluvia se mezlca con una lágrima. De cómo Tom Riddle pasó a ser Lord Voldemort.


_**Buenas! Tanto tiempo, jajaja! Bueno, parece que últimamente se me da por escribir cosas cortas... pero es que me encanta hacerlas! Bue, este fic se me ocurrió en la casa de mi amiga Meli (Kaoru Kinomoto o Melannie Riddle...) así que pueden agradecerle a ella, xDD!**_

_**Espero que les guste... y que me dejen reviews! Bye!**_

_Summary: -Tú serás grande, Tom. Lograrás lo que nadie ha logrado... nadie olvidará tu nombre... nunca...- El sabor de matar, combinado con una misteriosa mujer convertirán a Tom Riddle en Lord Voldemort..._

_**In the Shadows**_

_**Por Deby**_

_No sleep...  
No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer  
Won't stop...  
Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer  
_

Tom observaba a las personas ir y venir. Su mirada vagaba en las personas que prácticamente no se daban cuenta que un muchacho se hallaba perdido en la inmensa ciudad de Londres. Solo. Acababa de terminar su séptimo año en Hogwarts, y ahora no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba encontrar algo que le dijera quien era.

O quien debía ser.

_  
And sometimes I feel like going down and so disconnected  
But somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted  
_

Caminaba por una calle desierta, pensando. Su varita en la parte de atrás de su túnica le incitaba a tomarla y realizar su primer hechizo fuera del colegio. No sabía que hacer. Ni a donde ir. Se sentía desconectado del mundo al que supuestamente debía de pertenecer. ¿Pero como pertenecer a un mundo que siempre te ha dado la espalda?

El odio y el dolor que desde que tenía memoria poseía en su pecho le hacían ver las cosas de otra manera.

La noche oscura le hacía meterse de lleno en su mundo. A Tom no le agradaba la luz del día, ni el aroma de las flores en primavera.

Él prefería caminar sin rumbo por las noches frías, en las que la tristeza es la única compañera. Prefería tapar su persona para que nadie pudiera saber de él. No le gustaba que las personas supieran su nombre... o quien era.

Porque él odiaba ser quien era.

_Odiaba ser Tom Riddle..._

_  
I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life_

De pronto, sus pasos se detuvieron. Un hombre, juntando algo de la basura se aproximaba a él. Un muggle. Tom se quedó estático. Su mirada se detuvo en aquella figura que tenía ante él. Sus dedos tocaron la varita casi inconscientemente. Un sentimiento de superioridad se apoderó de su ser. Una fría sonrisa cruzó su rostro totalmente ensombrecido.

Sacó su varita de la túnica y la observó unos instantes. Podía hacerlo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera... ¿A quien le importaría ese despreciable hombrecito? Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el pobre diablo que ahora lo miraba espantado. Quiso correr cuando Tom utilizó un Crucio con él, pero no pudo. Estaban en un callejón sin salida...

El hombre gritó de dolor y Tom se regocijó. Jamás habría creído que el sufrimiento ajeno podría ser tan placentero. El muchacho no quitaba su vista de aquellos ojos que le imploraban piedad.

Y allí fue cuando Tom Riddle supo que la piedad no existía en su vocabulario.

Casi sin pensarlo, alzó su vista y pronunciando unas palabras la chispa de vida que aún permanecía en el cuerpo de aquel hombre se desvaneció.

_Y Tom sonrió._

_  
They say... that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I... I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave  
_

-Impresionante...-Tom se volvió rápidamente. Ante él, una mujer muy hermosa lo miraba fascinada. Con el cabello oscuro y la piel muy pálida portaba una túnica negra y unos ojos grises que penetraban el alma.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Tom, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

-Mi nombre es Darla...-Le contestó ella, meciendo su larga cabellera y acercándose a él seductoramente -¿Y tu?-

Tom no contestó. Simplemente tomó la delicada y pálida mano de la mujer entre las suyas y la besó.

-Llámame Tom...-

_  
And sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Cause' somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

Los días pasaron y Tom se veía a diario con Darla. La mujer resultó ser una bruja muy poderosa, buscada por los aurores debido a sus interminables asesinatos de muggles. Ella lo instruía enseñándole toda clase de hechizos y maleficios que en Hogwarts jamás había oído nombrar.

-Tom... jamás dejen que te pisoteen... debes demostrarles que eres más que ellos...-Le había dicho en una ocasión. Y él supo que jamás olvidaría esa frase. Había estado escondido en las sombras por mucho tiempo... no iba a volver a caer en la oscuridad. Iba a hacer que lo recordaran por siempre. Iba a hacer que le temieran.

Tom la admiraba por como era. Ella parecía no temerle a nada. Salían juntos por las noches como vampiros sedientos de sangre a buscar a su presa. Fueron haciéndose de un nombre en los suburbios de las ciudades. Los magos más temidos les debían respeto.

_Y pronto, Tom fue convirtiéndose en Lord Voldemort._

_  
I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
_

-Tom… quiero que me beses…-Darla se hallaba en la cama, y a su lado un muchacho de unos veintidós años. Él le sonrió. Era la única persona que aún se atrevía a llamarlo por su verdadero nombre. Era la única persona a la que le permitía estar a su lado como un igual.

Era la única a la cual alguna vez le entregó su corazón.

Sin hacerla esperar, cumplió con su petición. La besó con pasión. Con amor. Quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él. Todo lo que le había dado. Lo que le había enseñado.

Quería agradecerle el haberlo convertido en Lord Voldemort.

_Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles  
Watching, waiting for something  
Feel me, touch me, heal me  
Come take me higher  
_

La oscuridad de la noche los embriagaba. El dulce sabor de la sangre empalagaba sus besos. Ellos se hallaban allí, parados observando como sus seguidores mataban sin piedad al grupo de muggles que aterrorizados gritaban ante ellos.

-Mira lo que has logrado, mi Tom...-le susurró Darla en su oído para que nadie los oyera.

-Y todo gracias a ti...-Respondió él sonriéndole y besando su mano. Ella lo observó. Recordaba cuando lo había conocido... era tan solo un niño... y ahora se había convertido en el temido Lord Voldemort.

Y recién era el comienzo...

-No me agradezcas, Tom... Siempre supe que tenías el poder de cambiar las cosas...-

-No sería nada si tú no hubieras aparecido en mi vida...-Ella se apartó bruscamente.

-¡Te dije que no debes decir esas cosas, Tom! Debes mostrarte impasivo... Si llegaste hasta la cima, lo hiciste solo... no importa quienes estén por debajo de ti... siempre serás el que pise las cabezas de los demás...-

Darla había hecho una reverencia y se había ido dejándolo solo. Pensando en las cosas que había logrado.

_Y las que quedaban por hacer..._

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life _

I've been watching, I've been waiting  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows

In the shadows...

I've been waiting...

Un hombre, en la cima de un edificio, observaba el cielo oscuro que amenazaba tormenta. La luna llena, iluminaba su cansado rostro. Las arrugas se notaban en su piel, producto de los años.

La túnica negra, ondeaba en el viento y él colocó sus manos en los bolsillos.

Lord Voldemort pensaba.

Repasaba su vida, recordándola a ella. A Darla. _Su_ Darla. La que le había enseñado a ser. La que lo había convertido en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Y también el más temido.

Lord Voldemort, se secó una lágrima. La única tal vez. La única, porque nunca jamás tendría que llorar por el dolor de perder a alguien. Jamás volvería a amar a alguien.

El Dark Lord, convertido de nuevo en Tom, sintió las finas gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro. Y la sintió cerca. Como sabiendo que ella lo acompañaba, estuviera donde estuviera. Mientras la tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, vagaba por los recuerdos.

_-Tú serás grande, Tom. Lograrás lo que nadie ha logrado... nadie olvidará tu nombre... nunca...-_

Y de pronto, un rayo de luz verde se la llevó. La llama de vida en su cuerpo se apagó cuando un auror quiso matarlo.

Murió por salvarlo a él.

Y mientras el viento le soplaba en la cara, y la lluvia empapaba todo su cuerpo, él pensaba en lo que le había dicho: "Serás grande, Tom". Y él continuaba allí.

Aguardando...

Y esperando...

_Por su momento..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O: FIN O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

ESTE FIC LO SUBÍ HACE VARIOS MESES, Y LO SACARON PORQUE 'HABÍA SIDO COPIADO'. QUIERO DECIR QUE NUNCA PLAGIARÍA ALGO DE OTRA PERSONA, Y QUE ME PARECE TERRIBLE QUE ME HAYAN CULPADO DE ALGO QUE NO HICE. PERO BUENO, ACÁ ESTOY DE NUEVO SUBIENDO MI HISTORIA... ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ NADIE LA ELIMINE. GRACIAS.


End file.
